


Asgard Ballet Company

by AquitaineQueen24



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, F/M, much ballet, rivalry between brothers, think of them leaping all over the place mock fighting, which is going to be fun as i know next to nothing about ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquitaineQueen24/pseuds/AquitaineQueen24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Developing from an idea on tumblr:</p><p>In which everyone in the Thor films is either a dancer in, or works for, a prestigious ballet company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Ballet Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Loki are principal male dancers, although Loki is also interested in the technical side of things - the magic of the theatre - and prefers that to dancing if he’s perfectly honest. Sif is a principle ballerina who easily pulls off those 30 fouetté turns in Swan Lake. The Warriors Three are male dancers who LOVE it where there are sword fight scenes and they get to show off their mad skills. Heimdall is the stage manager who knows everything going on in the theatre…and we do mean everything.
> 
> Jane is EITHER: an up and coming young dancer who’s turning some heads (Black Swan crossover opportunities much?) or a techie who’s made some real innovations with the lighting and stage effects, working under the eye of experienced techie Erik Selvig.
> 
> Odin is a former dancer and the manager - which means both Thor and Loki have to work twice as hard as anyone else so there are no accusations of nepotism - and this year he’s managed to commission several brand new ballets, based on Norse myths. Both Thor and Loki get starring roles, which leads to…
> 
> ...tension.

“Hey Jane, can I borrow some socks, just in case? I think it’s gonna rain later.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Darcy’s opening the bedroom door when Jane remembers.  _“Shit._  Darcy-”

 _ **“What the-!”**_  

Yeah, her unexpected lodger is probably not going to be able to sleep through that, especially when Darcy slams the door  _really_  hard.  _“Jane there’s a guy in your bed!!!”_

“What, you think I didn’t know that?” Does trying not to blush  ** _ever_** work?

“Jane. There is a guy. In your bed.”

“ _Yes,_  Darcy, there’s a guy in my bed, now will you _please_ keep your voice down?” 

Darcy opens the door again a teeny little bit and peeks inside. “Oh my _God_ , Jane. _Why_  is there a guy in your bed?”

“I picked him up off the street last night and didn’t have anywhere to take him.”

“You picked a  _homeless_  guy up off the street and-” Darcy suddenly all but glues her face to the gap between door and frame. “Oh. Not homeless. Definitely  _not_  homeless.”

“Spotted the shoulders, huh?” Jane tops up her coffee and does not think of those shoulders. Not at all. Oh no.

“Jesus.” Darcy closes the door, much more gently this time. “Holy shit, Jane, where did you find this guy?”

“Sobbing in an alley and drunk off his ass. And yes, I should have taken him back to his place, but he kept saying no, and I didn’t want to be stuck ferrying him all over the city, sooo…” Jane gestures to the door, the bed beyond the door, and the blonde demigod who is hopefully currently still asleep in it. Which she thinks he actually might be, despite all Darcy’s screaming and banging and exclamations of blasphemy.

Darcy marches over, plunks down on the free stool and stares at her. “Jane. This is  _me_  talking. I’m all for you getting some, but in what realm do you think it’s okay to bring a strange man back here instead of to the drunk tank-”

“He works at the same place as me, Darce, he’s not a stranger. His name’s Thor. He’s one of the principal dancers.” Speaking of that, maybe she should go check on him, make sure nothing’s gone wrong. “Or at least he  _ **was**  _one of the principal dancers. I think something happened yesterday with his dad.” Hence the said sobbing in the alley and drunkenness, she suspects.

“He’s a ballerina? Or ballet dancer, whatever.” Darcy processes this new information. Clearly, it does not compute. “But - he’s built.  _Seriously_  built. I thought they were all lithe and, and springy and stuff.”

“Eeh, some of them are,” Jane says as she gets up. (Loki, for one, although she is never in a  _million_  years going to tell Darcy anything about how Thor’s brother catches and holds the eye so well.) “Some of them aren’t. Thor just happens to be more solid. It’s all muscle, either way.”

She opens the door a crack and peeps in on him. 

Yep, still asleep, swamping her tiny bed, on his front and snoring just a little, showing off the shoulders that could have launched a thousand ships. She sneaks over to the bedside and crouches down for a look at his face. Not sweaty, his breathing seems okay, and he’s clearly in deep sleep and unlikely to throw up again. He’ll probably have a hell of a hangover when he wakes up, but there’s not much she can do about  _that_ except set out a basin for him and tell him to drink plenty of water in the note.

Oh yeah, the note. And  _shit,_  she’s running late!

Darcy’s examining the bit of paper by the time Jane’s closing the door. “Seriously, a  _note?”_

“No choice. I can’t skip work, can’t wait for him to wake up on his own. Besides, if he wants to leave he can just call someone to pick him up.”

“Jane, you are  _not_  thinking this through. What if he thinks he had a one night stand with you?”  

Jane just laughs. Quietly. “Uh,  _no._  I’m not his type. At all. Even when he’s drunk. Now come on, look at the time!”

As Darcy’s cursing under her breath and creeping back into the bedroom to find the forgotten-until-now-socks, she finally finishes the note with her cell number and  _I remember what you said last night, even if you don’t. I won’t tell anyone where you are. **Promise.**_

Then she’s slipping into her shoes, slipping the folded note under the bedroom door, and rushing out her front door with Darcy to catch the subway and get to a work place that she knows with complete certainly is going to be utter  **chaos.**


End file.
